


Im Sorry

by luverie



Series: The Battle Between Love & Hate [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Tears, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: It was a good day— Donghyuck got out of the university and saw his boyfriend, Mark. Things escalated quickly and they found themselves, crying and bidding goodbye.





	Im Sorry

Donghyuck walked out of the university and saw his boyfriend waiting. 

He smiled and walked towards him, "Hey .." 

Mark opened his eyes and flashed hyuck with a quick smile.

"Where are we going today?" Hyuck asked but Mark didn't answered.

"Mark?" 

"Lets break up, hyuck." 

Donghyuck was shocked, "W-what?"

"Lets break up." 

"Why?" His tears are about to fall. 

"Im tired." 

"Tired of what?" Hyuck held his hands, "Tell me why, did I do something wrong?" 

"No ... Hyuck. You did nothing," Mark said. 

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

Mark looked straight into his eyes, "Im just tired." 

Hyuck's tears fell, "No .." He shook his head, "You can't just get tired ..."

"But I do now," Mark firmly said. "Im busy, and so do you. We can't stay like this." 

"Of course we can! Lets work this thing out together,"

"No." He took off hyuck's hands. "Lets stop."

"Mark ..." Hyuck shed his tears. "This isn't right. Make everything clear to me, don't just leave me like this. You know how much I need you, how much I love you. Lets talk about this please." 

Mark pulled him in a hug.

"Im sorry hyuck." He whispered. "I love you, but i'd rather leave than to hurt you." His tears streamed down.

Mark kissed Hyuck's forehead and left. 

He loves him. 

But he knows that staying with him, will only make things hard when the time comes.


End file.
